The present invention relates to a fuel gas supply for use with a gas burner, and more particularly to such a fuel gas supply, which comprises a connector assembly installed in a fuel gas cylinder, the connector assembly having a gas inlet controlled by a gas inlet control valve for input of air and a gas outlet controlled by a gas outlet control valve for output of fuel gas to a gas burner, and a pump mounted on a guard at the fuel gas cylinder and controlled to pump air into the air inlet at the connector assembly for mixing the fuel gas in the fuel gas cylinder.
FIG. 1 shows a fuel gas supply for a gas burner, which is comprised of a fuel gas cylinder 10, and a pump 11. The fuel gas cylinder 10 comprises an inlet pipe 103 on the inside, a gas outlet 105 and a fuel oil filling hole 107 on the outside. The gas outlet 105 is connected to the gas burner (not shown) through a gas outlet tube 12. The pump 11 is mounted on a guard 13 at the top of the fuel gas cylinder 10, and connected to the inlet pipe 103 by a guide tube 115. When the fuel oil filling hole 107 is opened, fuel oil can then be filled into the fuel gas cylinder 10. When the pump 11 is started, air is pumped through the inlet pipe 103 into the inside of the fuel gas cylinder 10 to mix with fuel oil, and to produce fuel gas for output to the gas burner through the gas outlet 105 and the gas outlet tube 12. Because the fuel gas cylinder 10 is specially designed, regular commercially available fuel gas cylinders cannot be used as a substitute.